Hardball: No Strings Attached
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: A one-shot. "No strings attached, right?" He smiled at her warmly. A special oneshot that takes place before Hardball between Akira and Makino.


**Hardball: No Strings Attached **

I have been procrastinating writing the next few chapters for Hardball, simply because I don't really want to write the end of the story. But, it is inevitable. For now, enjoy this one shot.

* * *

It had been nearly 4 months since Makino and Rui had separated under a huge stormy cloud of terrible accusations and raw emotions. Here she was, walking alone on a Saturday evening while couples around her had taken to holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

She felt as though the entire world was against her. She had barely graduated form legal school and was trying to find a job. She had failed numerous rounds of interviews and honestly, she was feeling one word: Shitty.

Not to mention that she was now alone. She took out her mobile phone, scrolling to Yuki's name but suddenly remembered that Yuki was on a date and it really was not fair to expect Yuki to hear her whine, which happened a bit too much these days.

Makino let out a huge sigh and did not look where she was going when she collided with a warm body.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she straightened herself out only to look into the twinkling eyes of Mimasaka Akira. "Akira!" The handsome man smiled at her.

"Alone today, Makino?" She looked down at the floor and bit her lip, nodding. She was surprised when he grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Join me then!" She let herself be dragged along by the very enthusiastic Akira, not willing to let go simply because, she really had nothing better to do.

* * *

They settled down at a wine place, settling into two plushy chairs. She looked nervously at the place.

"Erm, Mimasaka… I don't…"

"Nah, I'll pay for today. I haven't seen you in ages! Not since you and Rui…" He placed a hand over his mouth noticing the grimace in her face. "My bad. Let's not talk about it! But really, I've missed you." He said this softly and she was a bit surprised by his sudden 'confession'. Before she could question him further, the waiter came by to take their order.

"Any preference Makino? Red or white?"

"Eh, not red please. That gives me a terrible headache."

"Ok sure, a white then! Make it two bottles!"

"You want me to die from alcoholic poisoning is it?"

"Don't worry about it Makino! But really, how have you been? Found a job?" She shook her head.

"Times are tough."

"How about working for my father's company?"

"Thanks Mimasaka, but I rather find something on my own." He chuckled.

"It's this stubbornness about you that makes you so attractive."

"You're drunk even before you started." She retorted, nonetheless pleased that someone was complimenting her. The wine arrived and Akira helped pour a bit too much into her glass. He raised his glass, signaling her to do the same.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, alright? No strings attached." She could not help but smile lightly, and the glasses clinked.

They must have been drinking for a while because Makino could not recall ever feeling so happy and lighthearted in such a long time. They laughed at each other's jokes, no matter how bad they were, positively enjoying each other's company.

Akira leaned forward, capturing her hand and nuzzling it. She was a bit too drunk to actually care, enjoying the sensation on her. "Makino, you really do have soft hands."

"Not as soft as yours, I'm sure."

"No, really…" He kissed it. He looked at her, his eyes smouldering. "You've always been attractive, Makino." She giggled, obviously quite spaced out.

"Akira, you only go for older women." A dark look came over his face, although she did not notice it seeing that she was busy trying to clear her head to no avail.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Akira…" He pulled her hand down, forcing her face to lean dangerously towards his own.

"What did you say?"

"Akira…"

"It sounds good coming from you." And just as suddenly, he crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Rui blinked as he tried getting through to Akira, being greeted by a busy tone. It was strange that Akira was an hour late for their dinner appointment. He put his phone down and let out a small sigh.

He missed Tsukushi, as much as he hated to admit it. It was something Akira had managed to cocerce out of him when he had revealed the news of the break-up to him. He had tried to act indifferent but Akira had seemed a bit affected by it, screaming at Rui for being 'a stupid fuck to give Makino up'.

If he did not know his friend better, he would have thought Akira liked Makino. Sure, Makino had helped Akira countless times with his near-brushes of the law by teaching him his rights and ways to get around legal loopholes. Plus Akira was always there for Makino whenever she fought with Rui, providing that neutral ground which the couple needed. In a way, Makino complemented Akira rather nicely, but Akira liked older women anyway.

He was going to have to kill Akira later if he ever did turn up, but for now, he needed to have his dinner. He signaled for the waiter and proceeded to order a plate of ootoro.

* * *

Makino was caught off-guard, but she did not make any attempt to push Akira away. His lips were heavenly, and he was an expert kisser, managing to slip his tongue into her mouth without much resistance. A wine glass toppled off the table, a distinct clinging bringing her back to reality.

"Akira…"

"No strings attached, right?" He smiled at her warmly. She mistakenly took it as a smile of friendship, unknown to her that deep down, Akira's heart ached just to say that phrase. She nodded, and once again he kissed her, devouring her.

Akira knew that such an opportunity would never present itself- he was ashamed that he had caught Makino when she was at an all-time low but he could not help but to be selfish. He could not say he loved her, but he knew he was attracted to her strong nature, her brashness, and above all, that heart of gold which lay beneath the steely figure she liked to be.

She needed that outlet to vent her frustrations, as much as she was prudish enough to resist any flings after the break-up with Rui, and what better person to have a fling with than with a trusted friend? Perhaps it would germinate into something more, but Akira knew that was more wishful thinking on his part.

For now, he would enjoy as much as she would give him.

They ended up in a hotel room, their hands all over each other. He marveled at how slim she was, her small waist fitting nicely in his embrace. She marveled at his well-toned figure, murmuring into his ear how good he smelt.

Makino knew it would cost her if anyone had seen her groping and kissing Akira so wildly in public but for now, she wanted to put her inhibitions aside and enjoy the moment. She was fed up with Rui, fed up with the world for making her fight so hard for what she wanted and now, she just wanted a respite from it all.

It was a fling, no strings attached.

* * *

Akira found himself in Makino's office, and watched as the deputy public prosecutor squared it off with Rui over Tsukasa's recent bar fight (AN: Refer to Hardball Chapter 2). Tsukasa sat in one corner, bored and brooding, although he did seem to watch Makino with a bit too much interest.

"Makino-san, Tsukasa was provoked! Surely that is a mitigating factor?" He jumped in quickly.

"Akira, that is correct. But he punched the guy first, so that is a concrete case of assault." Rui motioned to Akira to shut up. Akira settled back into the plushy chair and tried to look interested, when something caught his eye.

It was the same bottle of white wine they had shared that day, more than a year ago.

"Let's go to court then and see, shall we?" He snapped his head up to see Tsukasa stalking out with a very pissed off Rui. He got up quickly to follow the group, and Makino merely looked at Rui's back with a mixture of sadness, anger which he found to be a very interesting picture.

"Mimasaka-san, your friends are waiting outside." She motioned towards the door to signal to him to hurry up. Just as he was about to step out of her office, he cocked his head and looked at her.

"Makino, no strings attached right?" Her eyes widened as he bent down to give her a quick peck without anyone noticing. "See you tomorrow."

He swaggered out of the office, with a look of glee on his face, like that of a child who had stolen the last cookie. No, that was what he wanted to believe.

Because Mimasaka Akira had fallen irrevocably in love with Makino Tsukushi, the only woman in the world he could not have with strings attached.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
